La Bruja En Las Paredes
La Bruja En Las Paredes was a Mexican Witch who once laid with The Devil. Biography Background She lived with her daughter in a house built for her by The Devil on a hill in Sierra Madre. The townsfolk feared her and they would hold a lottery to determine who would feed her every week, in exchange she protected them, fed them, and extended their lives. Meeting Jackie After being convinced by La Bruja's Daughter, Jackie Estacado enters the witches house. As Jackie walks into the house, he's met by the La Bruja who sits in a chair. The witch knows that Jackie was sent by her daughter as she can smell her scent on him. She then forces Jackie to put away the bell. Jackie says that if the witch frees the boy from her daughters grasps, he will please her. The witch agrees and Jackie lifts the witches skirt, causing tentacles to erupt from underneath. The witch reveals that she is not only part of the house, she is the house. Fate Jackie is then overpowered and kissed by Paredes, who consumes his life force, however his memories and powers are too strong for her, causing her own life force to bleed away and die. Personality La Bruja was wholly devoted to her appetite of devouring the thoughts of her victims and feeding her immortality. Her hunger for youth and life surpassed whatever love she may have had for her daughter, a trait that she - ironically and inadvertently - passed down to her progeny. Powers & Abilities Powers * Spell Casting: La Bruja was an exceptionally powerful witch. Having held communion with the Devil himself, La Bruja was undoubtedly among the most powerful witches of the Satanic followings; having derived her teachings from Satan's direct tutelage. Her powers were stronger than her daughter's. ** Voice Deprivation: Although this was undoubtedly a minuscule display of her abilities, La Bruja could deprive a person of their ability to speak with but a thought and a hand gesture, only able to talk when she permitted them - so long as that person remained within her house's sphere of influence. * Psyche Consumption: In order to survive, La Bruja would consume dreams and memories of people in the village. She could do this by simply touching her victim. ** Immortality: As long as La Bruja consumed dreams, she was immortal and could live beyond her natural lifespan. ** Mutated Tentacles: La Bruja can bring forth a mass of giant tentacles in order to incapacitate her targets. Abilities * Occult Knowledge: La Bruja had extended knowledge in the occult as she immediately recognised the Blessed Chalice Bell. Weaknesses * Poisoned Thoughts: Individuals who went through intense, horrifying experiences could poison the witch upon consumption of their memories. This happens to Bruja when she tries to consume Jackie's memories. * Blessed Chalice Bell: By ringing the bell in the Bruja's house, it would immediately kill the house owner. * Thought Dependency: La Bruja is dependant on the contact consumption of memories and dreams. If she wouldn't consume enough, she would eventually starve to death or at mere least, become extremely weak. Trivia * La Bruja En Las Paredes translates into "the Witch in the Walls" from Spanish. This reflects both her bodily attributes as the consumption of thoughts had mutated her body into fusing with the very walls of her house as well as her background as a Mexican native-born and a bruja. Gallery Witchy19.jpg|La Bruja meeting Jackie Witchy22.jpg|La Bruja overwhelmed by Jackie's memories Witchy23.jpg|La Bruja dying Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis